Rose Potter, Emperor's Will
by ValteriaBiggles
Summary: Psychologically abused by her uncle and then almost stoned to death at the park, her screams of despair and anguish echo in the force and catches the attention of both Darth Sidious and a small green creature.. Will she grow into a light to shine the way for others or a darkness that will cover the universe? Fem!Harry Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

Inside her cupboard, little four year old Rose Potter was silently weeping in despair after the most recent berating from her uncle. She had just burnt her cousin's bacon and received a two-hour crash course on why she was a worthless freak that should be grateful for the honour of cooking for them. This was a commonplace occurrence for her but it did not hurt any less that her family kept doing this to her nor did it give any semblance of hope to her situation. She was a freak and always had freakish things happen to her. Her useless parents had died in a car crash just so she could get enslaved to the Dursleys. Rocking back and forth, she mumbled her daily mantra to herself and winded herself down to comforting embrace of sleep.

**/Break/**

"FREAK! WAKE UP! The neighbours are getting suspicious that they have not seen your worthless freakish self for a few months! You will be going to the park! Is that clear?" Screamed Vernon after banging on her door repeatedly.

"Yes Uncle" was the reply, just withholding a Sob at her dismal situation.

Getting up, still dressed only in her red skirt and green top, she picked herself up and got out of her Cupboard. Making her way towards the door she made her way over to the park. Dudley and friends were already there when she arrived.

"Oi, Freak wanna play a game?"

A game? Rose wondered. They have never played any good games with her before. Maybe her Uncle convinced him to play a game with her for the neighbours' sake?

"Yes Dudley, I would like to." was the cautious reply.

Dudley led her towards the back of the park where the bushes obstructed the view of the adults.

"This game, we will be the Witchfinders and you will be the witch. STONE HER!" Screamed Dudley

Before she could do anything a bombardment of stones came racing towards her. Bruising and getting a squeal of pain wherever they impacted. The throws were relentless with no care for her wellbeing. And why would they care? She was not human! She was a worthless freak and everyone told her so! Crying again as they continued to throw stones relentlessly she internally screamed even louder.

"Look at the worthless freak boys, she cannot even take a couple of stones! Keep hitting the Witch!"

With a brainless chuckle and incompetent obedience that only a pack of baboons could display, they continued to lob stones and the freak. When blood began to trickle leak from multiple impact points, everyone apart from Dudley stopped. Staring confusedly at the others, Dudley inquired about their reasoning.

"Oi boys, why ya stopped?"

"Big D mate, maybe we should stop ey? The freak has learnt her lesson."

"No! My Dad said that the freak should learn her lesson for being a witch! Overheard him telling mum I did!" bellowed Dudley.

"She seems in bad shape, maybe we should.."

"Enough! I'll show you how it's done boys! Interrupted Dudley.

Laughing to himself, Dudley continued to lob stones while the others just watched on, not willing to go against the boss but not willing to help her. Dudley was assured he was doing the right thing! His dad was never wrong!

Rose could not take much more, this was terrible! This was nothing compared to being starved or shouted at! She could barely even form a coherent thought. Never before in her life was she this bereft of relief from the pain. She screamed one word before the abyss of the void consumed her thoughts.

"**STOP"**

**/Break/**

**Dagobah 17BBY**

A small green creature was sitting atop a rock in the murky forest of Dagobah. Yoda he was. The Jedi GrandMaster of once the peacekeepers of the galaxy. But now, GrandMaster Yoda, was reduced to meditating to himself in his exile to continue his studies and gain knowledge of the force.

As he was meditating on recent events. The force was deeply saturated in the Dark Side on this planet. It did not dim the Jedi GrandMaster, but it was still an oppressive feeling. One that Yoda believed he may never get used to, not that it was necessarily a bad thing to not become complacent with. The Emperor had defeated Yoda and caused his current exile. Pondering over the Emperor, Yoda was overwhelmed with a scream in the force. A cry for help from a distant planet. A plea for assistance from an extremely powerful force user. Yoda sighed to himself and let a single teardrop down his face. He could not leave this planet yet. It was not time. He resigned himself to know that the force was punishing him for his failure by providing him with knowledge of those he had failed.

Shaking himself out of these murky thoughts, the Grandmaster made his way back to his home.

**/Break/**

**Imperial Star Destroyer Cascade 17BBY**

Darth Sidious. Dark Lord of The Sith. Emperor of the Galaxy. Master of the Inqusitorious. And the undisputed most powerful force user in the universe was irritated. Once again, he was reminded of his apprentice's failure on Mustafar when he received a report that Darth Vader was unable to kill a lone Jedi master and was only saved by his StormTroopers. Pathetic! Such Raw potential was wasted by his apprentice's arrogance. He stretched out with the dark side of the force to the rest of the galaxy, searching once again for another to take his apprentice's place. Not that the Emperor held much Hope, it would be Milena before another as powerful would come, but he would wait, he was Immortal after all. Suddenly, his forcesight was pulled into a vision.

The Emperor was staring down from his Throne. Looking down he could see Lord Vader incapacitated on the ground with multiple lightsaber wounds and other unidentified injuries. His helmet was off and his face was covered in blood. Feeling his eyes roam he saw a young woman kneeling before him, presenting her with the helmet and lightsaber of his apprentice. Looking upon the woman he could feel her power. More powerful than Lord Vader and yet, somehow more exotic. He was brought out of his musings by the woman below.

"My Task Is complete My Emperor, your former apprentice is dead, I stand ready to obey your will."

Ripped from his vision. The Emperor almost cackled with glee but he caught himself, it would not do to when in front of so many people. Reaching out with the Dark side further he tried to scry for this woman.

After a few minutes, he could hear a plea for help far into the unknown regions. So, his future apprentice was a young child now? This could not be any better! He could mould her into a perfect extension of his will!

"Admiral, prepare to depart!" instructed the Emperor.

"Yes your excellency, what is our destination?"

"I will input it myself, this is a classified mission Admiral!"

"Of course your excellency!"

A few minutes later, the massive Star Destroyer entered Hyperspace towards the unknown regions, whatever previous task the ship had forgotten.


	2. Chapter one: The Greater Galaxy

Arabella Figg was in a horrible position. She had just found the young Potter beaten and bloodied in the Park and was now in her home doing everything possible to treat her. She has summoned Dumbledore using the device she had been given and waited for him to show. She was barely able to keep her alive in her current state. Poor girl, how could this happen?

Figg reached down and applied some emergency healing salve to the worst of the wounds. Rose will need some intensive potions in order to even get her to make a slow recovery. She was awoken from these thoughts by a familiar voice behind her.

"Out the way!" Barked snape.

Moving out of the way she let snape take care of Rose.

"What on earth happened to her?" inquired Snape angrily

"I am unsure, but it appears to be repeated blunt force trauma, I found her in the Park a little while ago." Figg replied.

"I will need to stay for a few hours to administer multiple potions and salves to the girl, I would normally take her to Hogwarts infirmary but Dumbledore feels it's best that she does not know of our world." said Snape.

**/Break/**

.

**Star Destroyer Cascade 17BBY Earth Orbit**

The Emperor stood in silent contemplation on his future apprentice when the ship jerked out of Hyperspace.

"Your Excellency, we have arrived at the coordinates!" Reported the Admiral.

"Report on the state of the planet below!" Ordered the Emperor.

"Primitive your Excellency, they seem to be barely able to exit their own atmosphere."

Reaching out with his senses he could sense the Girl from the planet below, she was like a beacon in the force, no matter how dim it was from her unconsciousness. There was also a large amount of other unknown presences that he could not gain a general location off, but he could feel an unknown amount of concealed presence on the planet. He debated on whether or not he should send a squad down or go himself. However, caution stayed his hand, he could send one of his Royal guards and a squad. That would be more than enough for an unconscious child.

"Send down a squad to these coordinates and secure the child inside the dwelling, she has some important information that will benefit the Empire!" The Emperor ordered/

"Yes, your Excellency!"

**/Break/**

**Earth**

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He was even less happy than usual because the blasted Potter brat has required him to ditch an important and expensive potion in order to save her. Not that he could blame her of course, the injuries were obviously not self-inflicted and were evidently caused by another with the intent to cause harm, and yet Severus could easily see her being a Gryffindor and forcing the exact situation to occur.

And thus here he was, standing over his nemesis's daughter and trying not to get affected by how bloody and beaten she was. It was not meant to be like this, the Potter brat was meant to be completely spoilt at her muggle relatives house, not beaten and bloodied with evident signs of past trauma.

A weird sound from outside distracted him from his musing and he went to investigate. Drawing his wand, he stepped out of the house only to be confronted with a peculiar sight. Some sort of air-based muggle transport was landing on the empty road in front of him. As the ship settled down and the ramped lowered, Severus could see some weirdly dressed figures in what appeared to be white armour with someone in the front with red armour. Peculiar indeed.

Applying notice-me-not charms, Severus observed these newcomers until he came to the disturbing observation that they were headed towards Figgs house. Were these some sort of agents of the Dark Lord? He could not allow them to reach the house.

Casting three nonverbal stupify's in quick succession he downed three of the white armoured troopers only to be immediately be forced to shield from incoming red bolts. Severus was quick relieved when his shield was able to block the bolts, but it required effort on his part. The troopers wielded some sort of weird-looking muggle weapon.

"Lay down your weapon and surrender in the name of the Empire!" Barked one of the white armoured figures.

In response, Severus continued to shield and fire back, slowly gaining the advantage.

Severus never saw the trooper from the shuttle shoot him with some kind of pistol. Severus was able to activate his portkey before he fell into unconsciousness.

**/Break/ **

Rose Potter awoke in a bright white room that was completely alien to her. All of her previous pain gone. Looking around she could see nothing and on one. Slightly scared but reassured by her lack of pain, she got up to explore the room. She did not recognise much but perhaps this was heaven?

"Hello Child." Spoke a voice from behind her.

Spinning around, Rose saw an old man dressed in fine dark robes, he looked a little scary but he was nice to her so far.

"Hello, Sir, who are you?"

"So polite for one so young, I am the Emperor, I rescued you from your planet and life of misery."

"My planet? Surely we have the same planet right?" Asked Rose confused, from what little she could glean from her life out of the cupboard she knew they had only been to the moon.

The figure before her chuckled and responded in an amused tone "The Galaxy is a large place, your people did not have the ability to travel to the other worlds, but there are millions of them out there full of life, you are not alone in the galaxy."

"Wow! That is amazing! Oh wait, you are an Emperor?!" She squealed, that tidbit of information coming back to her consideration.

"Yes, I am the Emperor of the galaxy, my ship was on a routine mission when I detected you being beaten on that world, I am so sad that we could not help you then but now I will help you recover." Replied the Emperor.

"I feel fine! Thank you for whatever you did to heal me, I thought I was going to die in that park! Said Rose.

"I meant your mind young child, you have been poisoned by your evil relatives who are criminals on your world. Allow me to teach your child and I can help you grow and learn the past of the galaxy you are to inhabit."

"Okay! I will let you teach me, after all, it's better to be informed!" She eagerly replied.

"Very well my new Apprentice, It all starts with an evil order known as the Jedi…"

**A/N Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter Two: The Obedience

**Imperial Center 15BBY**

Six-year-old Rose Potter was currently feeling as if she was on the top of the world. It had been two years since The Emperor had rescued her from her evil family and the backwater decrepit world she had originated from. The Empire was such a fantastic place! The Imperial Palace tutors taught her how to read and write properly and gave her a proper education on the galaxy. This included different species, political structure and factions.

Rose Potter had known since the age of four that the Jedi were the evil ones and that Lord Vader and her Master, the Emperor, were in the right! You just had to look at history to see it. The Jedi kidnapped young children from their parents and brainwashed them into mindless droids! Rose could not imagine being completely devoid of all emotion and attachments, it was inhumane and against nature. Of course, the Emperor had told her that the Jedi did so in order to maintain their numbers to keep the republic subjugated under their rule, and judging from the clone wars, who could doubt that.

So here she was, sitting in her lesson with her tutors in order to learn all she could about protecting the galaxy and breaking her own chains, in order to become as strong as she could.

"Agent Rose!" barked her tutor

"Yes, Instructor?" Replied Rose.

"Remind me, what is the purpose of the Empire?"

"The Empire is here to protect the innocent from the horrors of the Jedi and other groups who would seek to cause to plant sparks of rebellion and chaos across the galaxy, the Empire must protect the galaxy and therefore sometimes we must kill those who intend to break order!" Passionately explained Rose.

"Very good agent Rose, today we have an important task for you, we will be both furthering your studies with the force as well as allowing you the honour of executing a Jedi terrorist." The tutor revealed.

Two Stormtroopers came into the room dragging a beaten and bloodied Female who Rose correctly assumed to be the Jedi. She had her hands tied behind her back with binders and a gun pressed into her back. The woman had long curly blond hair and piercing sapphire eyes that glinted with fear. The two Stormtroopers threw the Jedi to the floor two meters away from Rose.

"Agent Rose, reach out with the force and gather your hatred of the Jedi order to fuel you, remember that the Emperor himself has commanded this task for you. Failure is not an option!" Commanded the Tutor.

The Jedi was shocked that the Empire would stoop low enough to begin brainwashing and training an obvious human child. She could not allow herself to die to the child's hands or she would forever be tainted by what she had done. So she attempted to reason with the child.

"Young one, I am innocent of the crimes I am accused of, all I wanted to do was live out my life in peace without being killed by the Empire. See reason I beg off you, do not let them corrupt you!"

"You are a traitor to the Empire, it is the will of the Emperor that you shall die, and I obey my Emperor!" yelled Rose.

Reaching out with the force, Rose snapped the Jedi's neck.

Rose heard a familiar voice echo behind her after reeling in the force-imbued emotional backlash.

"Good Goooooood."

**/Break/**

**Earth 15BBY Hogwarts**

Dumbledore sat in his office pondering over the unfortunate events that young Severus had reported to him. He had placed the young Potter into the care of the Dursleys in order to keep her safe from the leftovers of Tom's forces. He did not believe him to be actually dead, but of course, that was only a theory. There was a chance that young Tom had indeed gone through ancient evil rituals in order to keep himself alive. The still unknown figures that had captured Rose and killed poor Arabella were not from Voldemort's forces, he was certain of that.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore still had no more information about the enemies then what Severus had told him that terrible day. At least Rose was alive, his spells were able to obtain that much information. Although he had yet to locate her. The wards that keep her captive must be extremely strong to be able to shield her from his spells.

In order to not cause an outbreak of fear, he decided to keep the knowledge of her disappearance a secret. Only he and Severus were aware of the events that occurred. However, that was about to change today. They had decided to inform Minvera about what had occurred in order to pool their considerable knowledge together for a solution or event just a spec of information on this new enemy. And so, Dumbledore sat in his office, reflecting on what had occurred while waiting for Minerva.

"Fawkes can you go get me another lemon sherbet?"

**/Break/**

**Imperial Palace 15BBY**

Rose was once again strapped into the chair. The Emperor had informed her that due to her upbringing there was plenty of damage to her mind that needed to be repaired. The chair she was in forced her to remain staring forward at the holo-screen.

She felt the sharp prick of the medical injection she required as she stared straight ahead. Like every other time she was in the chair, she began to hear the mechanical voice in her head.

"Welcome back Agent Rose, please repeat after me."

"Yes, Sir!" She dutifully replied

"The Empire is working to bring peace and order to the galaxy, as an agent of the empire sometimes sacrifices must be made to bring about a resolution to rebellion."

And so it went, on and on, re-structuring her young thoughts.

Everything was proceeding as planned.

**/Break/**

**Star Destroyer "Obedience" 10BBY**

**Orbiting Nar Shaddaa**

Admiral Illouai Yemaru Tisuenbril was not having a good day. In fact, this day was completely bereft of anything that remotely resembled the barest hopes of good. He had just finished capturing the leadership of a rebel cell that had caused issues in this sector for many months. The crew of the "Free Will's Will" were an irritating band of former imperials who had deserted the Empire for no reason he could see. He had yet to gain any information from them even from all the mind-probing and interviewing. The Governor was going to eat him alive for this one.

And that was the main reason he was not having a good day, he had to report his success and failure to the Governor

"Admiral Tisuenbril, I assume everything is well" emotionlessly stated the Hologram of Governor Tarkin.

"Of course Governor, the crew of the Free Will's Will have indeed been captured, as ordered." slyly stated the Admiral, trying to dodge speaking of his failure.

"I see, and did they not have any information of use?" Smirked Tarkin.

"Well you see, Governor Tarkin, they have yet to break under interrogation, but I just need a few more hours and I will have what I need." Stammered out the Admiral.

"I have no use for your pitiful excuses if they have yet to break under the hours you have already had allocated then you will not be able to break them in sufficient time. I will be sending an alternative solution to fix the issues you have caused me, Admiral.

"I assure you Governor Takin there will be no need for Lord Vader to come here!" Whisper yelled the Admiral, reeling in fear over the stories his fellow Admirals had whispered about the Dark Lord.

"As amusing as your arrogant sense of self-importance is, it will not be Lord Vader whom I send. The Emperor's Will has just finished dealing with the issues on Huatim, she will be there in a few hours. Tarkin out!" Tarkin finished off before ending the Holocall.

Yes, this day really was the worst. Perhaps he could retire soon…

**/Break/**

Agent Rose, The Emperor's Will had just finished dealing with the issues on Huatim when the holo-call had came in.

Kneeling before the Hologram with her head bowed, she waited for instructions.

"What is my next mission, my Emperor."

"Agent Rose, I have received a request from Governor Tarkin, you will travel to Nar Shaddaa and board the Obedience. From there you will assist Admiral Tisuenbril with the breaking of the local rebel cell leader. The Huts have of course denied any association with the Rebels but I sense more to this. You are to break the Cell leader and then take command of the Obedience, I foresee you will be needing it soon my young friend."

"You will is my command, and so it shall be done, my Emperor!"

The Holocall ended and Rose set a course for Nar Shaddaa, she was relatively close by which was probably a contributing factor in her deployment. She was currently in her sleek battle armour that she had custom made with the money the Emperor provides for her. The Dark Black armour that was reminiscent of the Mandalorian armour of old yet not of good enough quality to be considered such to anyone who inspected her close enough, lucky for her it would pass outside inspection. Donning her helmet she began preparations for her mission on the Obedience.

**/Break/ **

**Nar Shaddaa 10BBY**

Exiting hyperspace at Nar Shaddaa, Rose made contact with the Obedience.

"This is the Venom to the Obedience, submitting clearance codes now." She spoke into the console.

"This is the Obedience, clearance codes confirmed, dock in hanger 3 Venom."

"Confirmed Obedience."

Moving her ship into the hanger bay and landing, Rose exited her ship to the sight of ten stormtroopers on either side of her, with the Admiral waiting for her directly ahead.

And so began another chapter in her life…

**A/N: Thanks for reading lads/laddetts/ladthings. **


End file.
